team_not_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulo
Mulo is the niece of the Firelord, being born of the wife of the fire lord's brother, having her part of the royal family. Her father had been executed for failing some big thing bleh bleh, which made Mulo constantly anxious about failing things, which is why she gets so angry when she doesn't succeed. While her sister, Soza, and mother both loved the glory fame and fortune of being in this power, with servants doing every. single. little. thing for them, Mulo unfortunately hated it. She felt vulnerable, and weak with the extra gentleness the servants had gave her- making sure Mulo never lifted a finger. They gave her beautiful silk robes with flowery patterns, dresses in bright colors, and makeup. As she lived with her family (which she was sure she was adopted from), she was on the verge of going insane. Soza was a giant woman-hitler, making Mulo’s life a living hell, yelling at her for the stupidest things, and blaming her for things she didn’t do. She has a brother, Zhizo, who is a general in the war. When she was young she and Zhizo would play spar and almost end up burning the yard. When questioned Zhizo would take the blame and say he was trying to attack Mulo- and get in deep trouble. No one but Zhizo, and her best friend knew that she was a firebender. She knew better than to tell anyone, especially Soza. Mulo soon found out that She one of the workers at the palace was an ex-general(-now-C-class-janitor), and learned how to fight behind the authorities back from him. He never put her into deep danger, but was sent to jail for being seen even speaking to her by dear Soza as she caught on. Mulo would sneak into the jailhouse during the night time to talk to him and learn extra moves that he had never shown her. Soon after, she had ran away after officially getting sick of Sozas behavior. Alarms were set off after realization of her absence. For two days she hid in various areas before officially escaping the city. Once she was in the open country, through riding on the backs of wagons like a hobo, she finally hit a life changing point. After hitting a crossroad, passing three shady men and a young woman from the opposite side, she quickly realized something was wrong. As the men tried to attack and rob the girls, she teamed up with this girl, who happened to be an airbender. After successfully defending themselves and the three men fleeing with one injured, she convinced this girl to join sides and become companions, and protect each other. After a night, they met at a river and accepted this new journey ahead of them. This girl’s name was indira. Personality Mulo is the perfect example of a strategic genius. Her thought processes are based on logic and realism, and she has a fierce sense of ambition. Individually, her work ethic nearly flawless. She can accomplish tasks in half the time that most people could and make the no mistakes. Although, Mulo often bites off more than she can chew, and refuses to ask for help. When she fails at tasks she becomes entirely stressed out and still refuses any help. Keeping her sanity isn't as easy. Her short temper and irritability pose a constant threat to the team. Even the smallest things can trigger her anger, but what she hates the most is wasting time. However, even she appreciates the occasional down time to rest, but only when what needs to be done has been done. Mulo will slowly change into an angry drill sergeant once something sets her off, but when she's not barking commands and watching the group's every move, she is very mild-mannered and quiet. She keeps to herself most of the time, but it isn’t because she's shy. Keeping her mouth shut is simply what she's used to doing. Her interests lie places other than the grandeur of living in royalty, so thanks to years of growing up rejecting the help of servants and dedicating her time to firebending, her knowledge of proper socialization slowly blurred. The social skills she developed mostly consist of blunt remarks and brutally honest opinions. She does know how to be polite, but it ends there; she makes no effort to be especially personable to strangers. The only people who get to see her more human side are the people she can truly open up to and call her friends. Abilities She can usually salvage materials and equipment, and easily fix them, or recycle them into something useful easily. Her main priority is logical reasoning and science. Though trained in firebending discreetly, and older than preferred, she shows much skill. Though, she tries harder and harder to become one of the greatest firebenders, but unfortunately her stress only limits it so much. Category:Main Characters